15 Days of Book 15
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: 15 short stories to celebrate the arrival of Book 15 and Valencia 2!
1. Kane Makes The Elites

**Book 15 is finally here! To celebrate, I will be writing 15 short stories over 15 days and they will be a number of genres, but they are all dedicated to the arrival of Valencia 2! I really hope you enjoy! Happy hunting and happy writing!**

Kane fit the final pieces on his new creation. These new clockworks were just an experiment, but hopefully they would turn out to be handy for his cause. He tightened the bolts and made sure they secured the body together properly. He backed away. The first one was an odd sight, creative, but strange. Its mask was divided into two sections; one side was white and the other black. He wore a jester's garments that were blue and red. Kane was ready to bring his son to life. He connected the wires that would give his creation life to the sides of the clockwork's neck and flipped the switch that would give him power. With a buzz of energy, the limp clockwork sat up straight and perked his head up looking around. His gaze landed on Kane. "D-daddy?" He asked innocently.

"No, I am not your _daddy,_ you refer to me as _father_ or Kane or lord, but never call me daddy," Kane demanded angrily. "I am Kane, your commender and king, your name is Phule and you do as I say and only as I say, understood?" Phule looked at Kane with a blank, lifeless expression. "I said, do you understand?" Kane demanded, growing impatient.

"Daddy!" Phule jumped up and hugged Kane. _This was obviously a mistake,_ Kane thought, his anger rising.

"Stop, Phule! I command you to stop!" Kane pushed him away. Phule looked at him, standing with his back hunched over.

"F-father?" He said, sounding a little scared.

"Stay right there and don't say another word!" Kane demanded. Phule obeyed and watched as Kane brought the next clockwork to life. This one had a strange, bird-like mask with a long nose. The clockwork came to life with a burst of energy. "F-father?" The clockwork looked at Kane. Kane smiled with triumph.

"Yes, I am your father, Kane and you serve me and only me. Your name will be Bishop." Kane said. Bishop looked around the room and his eyes widened at the sight of the book shelf on the other side. He grabbed one and skimmed through the pages and threw it over his shoulder across the room. "What are you doing Bishop?" Kane asked him as he did the same with other books. Kane dodged a few that he threw without looking.

"I must learn all I can about the world, father. I must know everything." Bishop answered, starting to pick up reading speed. Kane dodged a few more books that were thrown.

"Stop this!" He ordered growing annoyed.

"But father, I must learn all I can about-"

"No! You will clean this mess up when I am finished! You can discover all you want on your own time, but if you throw one more book, then I will throw _you_ away." Bishop obeyed fearfully and gently pushed a book back and paid attention to Kane.

"Ha! Daddy threatened you, Bishy!" Phule pointed at Bishop, earning a glare from his younger brother. Kane brought the third clockwork to life. This clockwork was dressed in a fancy suit and overcoat and his hat was very round and large. His mask was completely white. He looked at Kane knowingly. "Hello Father," he greeted him.

"Hello, Deacon, I am your father, Kane, whom-"

"I am aware," Deacon interrupted him.

"Never interrupt your father, Deacon. I'll give you this warning, but do it again and you'll end up as floating debris in Avernus."

"My apologies, sir." Deacon stood beside Phule and Bishop, glaring at the jester with disgust. Phule stuck a black and white tongue at him as Kane brought the mightiest clockwork to life. The giant, armor-clad clockwork perked up and tried to stand, but hit the ceiling and nearly broke through to the first floor above the basement. "Sit down." Kane commanded him, not wanting any damage done to his maker's house. The giant clockwork sat on the floor and looked up to Kane. "I am your father, Kane, you will serve me and your name will be Rooke."

"Father?" He repeated, looking up at Kane.

"Yes, I am your father." Kane confirmed. Rooke stood and hugged Kane, nearly squeezing him to death. "R-rooke," he gasped, trying to speak, but being crushed to death.

"I love you, Father," Rooke told him.

"Love...?" Kane repeated not understanding. "Rooke release me, now!" Rooke obeyed and sat back down.

"Rookie!" Phule greeted him excitedly. Kane grunted and sighed. _This is such a bad idea, I don't think I should even waste my time with this last one,_ he thought turning his gaze to the final clockwork. This one was to be his only daughter and she would be the most powerful and beautiful clockwork of them all, but he wasn't convinced of that anymore. Still, he connected her up to the power source and quickly brought her to life. She looked at him, holding up her mask. "Hello, Father," she greeted him delicately.

"Hello, Queen, I assume you know who I am?"

"You are Kane, our father and king of-"

"Shh," Kane stopped her. "I am not there yet, but with you by my side, dear daughter, I will be." Kane turned his gaze back to the other clockworks who stared at their sister with wide eyes. "You are to treat Queen as a lady, do you understand?" Kane glared at them. "She is your sister and should be treated as so."

"Ok Daddy!" Phule said, Kane growing angry once more. "She has cooties!" Phule pointed at her "Run!" The clockwork elites-to-be ran upstairs leaving Queen and Kane to themselves. Kane sighed and shook his head. "I knew this was a mistake."

 **This is my horrible attempt at being funny. I'm sorry it isn't all that great, but I didn't expect Book 15 to come out so quickly after it was released in test realm. All the same I'm thankful for it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. One Big Family

Warning! Potential spoiler!

The captain beamed with pride as she looked down on Kane, whom she had just defeated. She was a little shocked at the fact that he was finally gone, but she was glad that he would no longer try to destroy the spiral- their home. "He's dead," Sarah Steele told her. "Kane is... Kane is defeated."

"Captain, you are truly the greatest captain to ever sail the skies," El Toro complemented her. She looked up at him and all her companions surrounding her- Contessa, El Toro, Bonnie Anne, Ratbeard, Catbeard, Gaspard, Gracie, Hawkules, Monkey King , Sarah , Old Scratch, Subodai- the first member to ever join her crew. They all smiled at her proudly and with an overwhelming joy. "Captain," Sarah Steele spoke. "Look," she pointed behind the captain at a glowing Crystal. She could make out two silhouettes inside the crystal and she hurried over.

"Our daughter"- tears formed in her eyes; it was her parents-" we are so proud of you!" Said the voice of her mother.

"You have ended Kane's tyranny in the spiral, we knew you could do it!" Her father added.

"But don't go to El Dorado," her mother warned. "There are horrors and fates awaiting you there that not even Kane could've comprehended. It isn't worth it, dear daughter. Don't go..." They started to fade. The captain laid her hand on the crystal.

"Mom... Dad..." She turned back to her companions who were all watching.

"Captain, you're really are the greatest," Bonnie Anne said. "And even though your parents are gone, we just want you to know that we're a family now, a big family." The captain tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, Captain, for allowing us to join your crew!" Gracie Conrad said.

"Thank you for battling by my side," the captain said. "Especially you, Subodai, you've been with me from the very beginning."

"It has been an honor."

"What do you mean it 'has' been? We have many more adventures awaiting us!"

"Group hug!" Ratbeard called. The crew got together and hugged each other, a very proud and historic moment for them all.

Hey guys! So I know this is more emotional than my last story, but I will be writing a variety of short stories- they won't all be humorous (or me trying to be humorous), anyways, this was based off the very end of the machine dungeon in Valencia 2 and how all the crew members are all like "we're a big family!" I just loved how sweet that moment was! I can't wait to see what Kingsisle has in store next for Pirate101!


	3. El Dorado

The Captain docked in the silent skyway. Only one island was to be found in this stunning skyway , but this island was all that was needed. It was larger than any he'd seen on his travels and missions and far more beautiful than even the ancient lands of Aquila, but here it was at long last; El Dorado. The captain walked across the planks and stood on the docks, his companions close by. They all stared in wonder at the golden streets and the trees that were beautiful beyond words. "Captain, we've arrived at last!" Gracie said in awe. "El Dorado!"

"Aye," he scanned the surroundings, an eerie feeling beginning to set in. The silence seemed to pierce through his very soul and he tried to keep his worry at bay, but something about this place wasn't right. He stepped forward, laying a foot on the solid gold road before him. He looked down at his reflection in the gold. He gulped.

"Well, Cap'n, what do ye say? Are we gonna take some 'o this 'ere gold 'er what?" Ratbeard asked him.

"You big oaf! We finally get to this wondrous land and the only thing you can thing of is gold?" Bonnie Anne nudged him on the shoulder.

"I am a pirate after all," he shrugged. The captain paid no mind to them, taking small steps farther along the path.

"I an I sense it too captain," Old Scratch said, making him jump with surprise. "There be something off about this land, I an I have a bad feeling about this."

"I do too," the captain agreed, looking up at the trees. Suddenly, two figures appeared before them. The captain jumped back, grabbing the hilt of his sword until he released who it was. They weren't human and that was obvious to him, but they once were. They were his parents.

"Why did you come here?" The ghost of his mother questioned him. "We told you to stay away from this evil place!"

"Son, you must get out of here!" The ghost of his father warned. "Before they-" a loud boom was heard in the distance and the pirate and his crew all turned their gaze toward the direction it came from. "Run!"

So this is sort of an idea I had about what it would be like to finally set foot in El Dorado. Obviously, it will be a long time before our pirates set foot in the legendary land, but I think it might happen something like this. Since we've met our parents' ghosts on several occasions, I can't help, but think that we will see them once in El Dorado. That, of course, is saying if we go to El Dorado, but I honestly doubt they would make it such a priority to the story line without having us go at least once. Hope you've enjoyed so far! Happy writing!


	4. Ratbeard VS Catbeard

It was a morning like every other on the Aquilan frigate "The Wise Phoenix." The captain dressed herself and got ready for the day before her. She headed to the upper deck where she found her crew standing around, like usual, but then she noticed Catbeard and Ratbeard, the crew's most competitive pair. The two didn't get along very well and always seemed to make a competition out of anything they were doing and at the moment, that was sweeping the deck. "Ye landlubber! I'll sweep circles around ye!" Ratbeard challenged him.

"My, oh, my, I'm frightened." Catbeard said sarcastically. "I'll have sweeped the floor with _you_ by the time you can even make it around in one circle, not to mention that ratty beard of yours would clean up every bit of dirt it comes in contact with."

"Ye watch yer tongue! My beard is the beard of a true pirate, yers looks like it belongs to some sorta hippy Marleybonian. It isn't even a real pirate beard!"

"How dare you!"

"Ok, guys," the captain walked up to them, growing annoyed of their antics. "Just get the job done, will you?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n! I'l git it done faster than this sissy over 'ere!" Ratbeard challenged Catbeard once more.

"I don't care just get it done!" The captain walked away before the two could continue their competitive chatter.

Ratbeard turned his gaze back to Catbeard. "What do ye say? Are we gonna do this er not?"

"You're on, Ratty." Catbeard smirked. "I bet I can completely clean this side of the ship faster than you can that side of the ship."

"In yer dreams, Softy!" Ratbeard accepted the challenge. They started immediately, Ratbeard sprinting to his side of the ship and hurriedly mopping everything he could while Catbeard did the same on the opposite side. Bonnie Anne walked outside onto the ship's top deck when she slipped and fell in the mop water.

"Arrgh!" She groaned in pain. "what in the world are you doing?" She looked over at Catbeard.

"Ratty over there thinks I'm slower at mopping then he is! I'm out to prove him he's wrong!"

"I'm out to prove I'm right!" Ratbeard shouted from the other side.

"You bozos," She insulted them as she stood cautiously. "Wait 'til the captain finds this, She's gonna mop floor with both of you for this." Bonnie Anne cautiously went on her way and entered the captain's quarters. Seconds later, the captain emerged. She stepped out and, just as Bonnie Anne, slipped in the water.

"Cap'n!" Ratbeard stopped.

"Captain..?" Catbeard stopped as well. They both turned their gaze to her. She sat up and looked at them with eyes full of anger, face red as a tomato, and Ratbeard thought he could see smoking shooting out of her nose and ears.

"I'll have you walk the plank for this!" The captain shouted. Catbeard whimpered and sank down and Ratbeard fell to his knees, ready to beg for mercy.

"Aww, Cap'n were sorry! Please have mercy on us!" Ratbeard begged. Catbeard continued to whimper.

"For being such competitives idiots and trying to make a game of anything and everything, the both of you are to spend a week without eating cheese or pickled herring," the captain said evilly.

"No, captain! we'll do anything!" Ratbeard begged. "Cheese is me life!"

"That's absolute torture! I can't live without pickled herring!" Catbeard complained, but to no avail. The two suffered through a week of not eating their favorite foods for the first time in their sad lives.

So Ratbeard and Catbeard are a fun pair! I honestly can't see Catbeard ever picking up a mop, let alone ever mopping, but I bet if Ratbeard challenged him, he would do it in a heart beat. Who would win, Ratbeard or Catbeard? Who is better?


	5. Where The Adventure Began

Where the adventure began...

The Privateer

Ruthless Blaze hid behind the barrels near the market in Flotsam. All of his comrades were hiding throughout the island, waiting for his signal to launch the attack. Deacon stepped forward, his Armada marines following close behind as they continued to search the market place. He watched them search for any signs that the people of Flotsam were aiding the resistance in Valencia. It made no sense to Blaze that they would come all the way to Skull Island to search for traces of the resistance- why would they come to the trashy world? Deacon walked closer, going onto the next merchant's stand. It was time. "NOW!" Blaze shouted as loud as he could and jumped out from behind the barrel, his sword aimed at Deacon. Deacon merely turned his head and faced Blaze. He didn't seem shocked at all as the rest of Blaze's comrades jumped out; there were 10 of them in totally. He gulped when he realized how outnumbered they were. Deacon seemed to laugh as he eyed them, all scrawny and awkward when wielding a sword. Blaze took a jab at Deacon, but Deacon swiftly blocked it with his cane. If he could, Blaze thought that a giant smirk would cover Deacon's face, but his face was a mask, so he could only imagine what it would look like. "Marines, arrest these pirates!" Deacon commanded, but all 9 of the other pirates had fled as soon as they realized they were outnumbered and headed for the docks. Two marines grabbed Blaze by the arms as he fought to get free. One took his sword and the other grabbed his arms and twisted them back. Blaze dropped to his knees. He was defeated. "That was an arrogant, silly trick you tried to pull," Deacon said, leaning down to be face to face with his new prisoner. "Now you'll face the wrath of the Armada."

The Buccaneer

The Armada marines were edging closer, checking every merchant as they marched down the streets of Puerto Mico. Jacob watched them out of the corner of his eye, their presence alone making him angry. _What business do they have here?_ He thought, anger rising even more. _They have none, they're just being bullies, trying to make sure everyone knows that they have complete power and breaking everyone's free will, or so they think._ Jacob grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to attack. They were a single merchant away from him. He pulled his sword out quick and aimed it at the first Armada marine he saw. This marine was different however, there were flecks of gold along his mask and uniform that signified he was a captain, an Armada officer. _Even better, a higher ranked soldier_. The officer turned to face Jacob. "Put down your weapon," the marine commanded in a monotonous voice. "You are now under arrest for threatening an Armada-" Jacob swung the sword and jabbed the Armada officer who fell back a little. The Marine aimed his staff and attempted to land a blow on Jacob, but Jacob blocked it just in time. The two began to brawl. Back and forth they went, steel on wood. Finally, the officer struck him and Jacob dropped his sword and fell back. The marines surrounded him. _I'm nit going down without a fight,_ he thought, searching for his sword. He stopped. The Armada officer held the axe end of his staff in Jacob's face. "You are now under arrest for assaulting an Armada officer. You will be taken to Valencia to be sentenced. May Kane have mercy on you." Jacob spat. _He doesn't have mercy on anyone._

The Swashbuckler

Cunning Anne Silver walked casually through the streets of Port Regal. She watched as the town set about business as usual; shop keepers setting up and opening, mothers busily getting children ready and off to school and to run errands, and the guards watching the town dutifully. There was really no reason to feel threatened in Port Regal, however, the Armada was expected to meet with the governor on that day. They claimed it was for the purpose of negotiating a deal; the Armada wanted to build a base in the skyway and would offer something to Port Regal in turn for this. Anne knew better than that. They would build that base no matter what the governor said. As she walked, she saw them, the clockworks many and mighty. They were battle angels, winged warriors and the female clockworks, if they could even be classified as that. Anne grabbed her dagger and proceeded, but staying in the shadows of the buildings surrounding the plaza. The battle angels stopped in front of some of the towns folk and seemed to ask some questions. One of the clockworks slapped the man they were speaking to; Anne was furious at the sight. The angel went further and pushed the man down, holding a sword to his face. _That's it, I've had enough!_ Anne swiftly hurried forward and hit the angel's sword out of her hand. The angel looked at her. "Harm that man again and I'll rip your oily gears out one by one," Anne threatened her. Another angel stepped forward, pointing her sword at Anne. Anne back up and grabbed her fencing sword she also carried with her. The two hit blades back and forth, taking quick steps forward and dodging blows. Finally, the angel knocked Anne's sword from her hand. Anne held her hands up in surrender. "Fair game," Anne sighed. "I admit defeat."

"You are under arrest. If you fight us, we will have no choice, but to kill you."

The Witchdoctor

Serena raced through the forest of the Isle Of Doom, her heart pounding with fear. The Armada had invaded the mine and she knew they would be searching everyone who made their home in the mine's houses. They would seek out any who broke their laws and arrest them. She knew she would be arrested if they found out she was practicing Hoodoo. She skidded to a halt and hurried into her little cave in the side of a cliff. She needed to hide the dolls and candles and the giant pot that all sat around her house before they found her. She quickly grabbed the pot and tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. Serena wasn't prepared to give up, she tried once more and after failing, hurried to grab all her candles. It was too late, she stopped in the shadow of an Armada trooper's shadow. She gulped. "Hoodoo is not permitted. You are now under arrest. If you-" she kicked the nearest clockwork and hurried to the other end of the room, unsure of what to do. "You are under arrest. If you continue to fight, we will have to exterminate you." Another trooper said. "Comply or die." They moved forward, closer to Serena. _I have no choice,_ she thought. _I'm dead either way._

The Musketeer

Finley tucked the weapons behind the other boxes very carefully. If he got caught smuggling these into Valencia, he knew it wouldn't just be the end to his career, but maybe even his life. Aiding the resistance was the best way he could support their cause, however. He wanted to see Kane and his Armada fall. Finley headed to the upper deck as he finished hiding the weapons. The Armada was there. He gulped. _They might skip over my ship,_ he thought. _I thought they only checked ships that were carrying trading goods, I'm going into Valencia to visit friends, so they won't stop me, right?_ He watched them nervously, a terrible, sickly feeling setting into his stomach. They were coming. The group of Armada Musketeers walked onto his boat and beckoned him to them. Finley prayed under his breath that they would leave. "Captain, we are required to search your ship before you head into Valencia." The Armada Officer informed him.

"But I'm not taking any trading goods, I'm visiting a few friends in Valencia."

"No matter, we must make sure there are no smuggled items on board the ship." The Officer told him. _I have no choice then, I'll have to think quick and hope they don't find the weapons._

"Very well," Finley said, masking his nervousness. A few of the Musketeers headed below deck to start the search. He watched the entrance, hoping they wouldn't find anything.

"Sir! There are weapons for smuggling down here! This captain is going to aid the resistance!" One of the Musketeers emerged from below deck and informed the officer. Finley quickly grabbed his hand gun only for it to be painfully hit from his hand by the officer's rifle. "You are now under arrest for attempting to smuggle weapons to the resistance. You will be taken to Kane and sentenced to your crime. If you fight back we will have no choice, but to kill you."

Whew, so that was a lot longer than the other stories have been, but I really wanted to write a story focusing on the individual pirate classes and the uniqueness about each one of them. I really love how they each have a separate story to them and I love how they just send you right into the story of Pirate101 right from the beginning. These are just the reasons for getting arrested in the beginning of the game (we're going down memory lane). Anyway thank you so much for reading! Happy writing and safe sailing!


	6. Deacon's Failure

Deacon held his head low as he entered the war room in King Casimir's castle. Kane awaited him there and fter his last venture, Deacon was sure Kane had found out about the prisoner that escaped the Erebus. He stopped in front of the giant map table, Kane staring at a painting on the wall at the opposite side of the room. "Sir, you summoned me," Deacon spoke. Kane didn't move, he just stared at the painting of Polaris with such strage interest.

"Deacon," he finally said.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think would have happened had we lost Napoleguin after the war? What if he escaped?" Kane asked. Deacon knew where this was going, but he answered anyway.

"Then another war might have been started to reclaim the victory that was lost," he answered. "They would seek vengeance."

"Yes," Kane turned, an eerie lightness in his answer. "We take prisoners to avoid such unnecessary conflicts that would get in the way of our plans. Don't you agree that our plans are far more important than the lives of these little nuisances?"

"Yes , sir," Deacon agreed, looking his superior in the eyes. Kane alked around the table casually and stopped in front of Deacon, so they stood face to face.

"If another prisoner escapes your captivity then I'll have your slain body hung up on the wall for all to see, 'Deacon, the Armada's biggest regret'," Kane threatened him. "For this, I'll have you doing the petty work of an officer. I want you to go to Skull Island and seek out a 'Fin Dorsal' who has offered us a deal, a deal we cannot offord to lose. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Deacon hung his head low again.

"Good, get to it then," Kane said angrily and left the room. Deacon stood there, completely still, anger rising within him. _That pirate will pay for what he has done,_ he thought. _I will end his sorry life for humiliating me. I will have my vengeance._

Hey guys! This is what might have happened following our pirate's escape from the Armada in the very beginning. I can only imagine how angry Kane was after hearing of our pirate's great deeds in Monquista, Cool Ranch, Mooshu, Marleybone, and Aquila. If Deacon hadn't lost the pirate, he would still be alive and so would Kane.


	7. Epic Rap Battles Of The Spiral

Warning: potential spoilers

Epic rap battles of the spiral!

Deacon vs. Phule

Begin!

Deacon steps up to the mike and starts saying, "Phule, what game do you think your playing? I'm just saying that you better start praying before I start slaying because when I'm done here, it'll be me you fear. You better wish Kane were near because Father hates to see his children fight, but you'll be a sight to see when I'm done with ye. I know about your plot, I don't know where you first thought that helping man would ever accomplishing anything. The only thing is can is utter defeat. When steel and steel meet, your gonna wish you had the chance for history to repeat. Don't you think it's neat that you've never fought with man? Maybe it's because you never can or you're afraid to die, so let me ask why, you coward, how long will you last until you're devoured?"

Phule takes his place and begins rhyming, "Excuse my timing, but I did intend to fight, but you see the Armada isn't right. You follow a murderous Tyrant who wants perfection when there is no perfection even in his reflection. You're no different too, if you only you knew what Kane truly planned to do. It's true I'm the mistake, but at least I'm not fake, so let me finish before you retake your place at the mike. You're an idiot for following Kane. You talk about me not knowing the game, you don't even know his real aim. Kane will destroy you before you even know what hit you! And no I haven't been in a fight, I took to flight before I was killed at the sight, but at least I wasn't killed by a child. You'd think their blows are so mild, but that pirate is wild. You got knocked out with out hit, and that is something I wouldn't be able to sit with."

Deacon steps up once more, "well Phule, I bet you think you scored on that last note, but let me finish before the crowd can vote. Sure I was defeated, but at least my cowardice wasn't repeated and I wasn't conceited enough to say that I couldn't be slayed. I just want you to know that this was fun, going toe to toe, but not a fair fight, but I'm sure I put in a plight. I've won fair and square, so don't you dare do your coward thing and leave here."

Phule finishes, "Whenever that prideful attitude diminishes, I want to know if the Armada and pirates can ever reach a consensus, but I guess I should know better. No matter what, you'll fight and fight and I don't believe it's right. This was definitely unfair, but only because you don't know what you're doing and the fate that you're pursuing. Goodbye and just so you know, the winner is I."

Who won? Who's next? You decide!

Epic rap battles of the spiral!

I have so much fun rhyming. It is pretty difficult when there's a point that you want to make, but it's still a lot of fun and epic rap battles are hilarious and clever. I tried my best on this, so I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Kane's Betrayal

Warning: potential spoilers!

Gazpaccio worked diligently on his next creation. His first was a complete success. Kane, or so he called his clockwork servant, worked well and served all his purposes he was designed to. He fought crime, taking out the filthy Tortellinis who ran the underground. He also assisted Gazpaccio on some of his projects, however, this day he was away on important business from the king. Currently, the genius inventor was designing little clockwork birds. They resembled real birds, but their gleaming metal made them stand out as a clockwork. He created these for fun, mainly, just to take some time away from designing other clockworks similar to Kane. He stood and took a step back, smiling at his creation. The bird was harmless, but it was beautiful and soon, it would come alive. _Just like Kane, my son,_ he thought. _Now the birds are my children._ He turned at the sound of the door creaking open and Kane emerged from it. "Kane, are you home already?" Gazpaccio asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, Father," he answered, his voice deep and monotonous. "I've brought a surprise for you."

"Oh? How kind of you, Kane." Gazpaccio said.

"Yes," Kane opened the door that had just shut behind him to reveal crabs. They weren't just any crabs, Gazpaccio realized as they glared at him angrily. They were the Tortellinis.

"K-kane?" Gazpaccio looked at his proud creation with horror.

"Father, I want you to meet my new friends." Kane said. "Take him away." The crabs grabbed Gazpaccio on command and dragged him out, the frail old man unable to fight.

"Kane what have you done?" He shouted as they carried him away. His heart was completely betrayed. His own son had given him to his enemies, the enemies of Valencia.

"Father, I am now in control," Kane told him before the distance between the two was any greater. "I am now the king of Valencia." He laughed maniacally. _What have I done?_ Gazpaccio thought, his heart utterly crushed.

Hey guys! This is a look into what might have happened when Kane betrayed Gazpaccio. In Valencia 2 we learn about the Tortellinis and how they and Gazpaccio had sort of a feud going on and then Kane betrayed Gazpaccio to the Tortellinis and gained power, becoming the supreme commander of the Armada and all with King Casimir's blessing in order to win the Polarian War. It was something like that anyways XD, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	9. An Ode to Pirate101

O Pirate101, your skies of new

Some not too blue

Your challenging fights

On which I spent my nights

Your characters rich or poor

Have opened my heart's door

Though my membership ran out

I do not doubt

That I will sail your perilous skies once more

I know this isn't a short story, but it is short and does tell a story, in a way. Pirate101 is a game I will always remember and always love. This poem pretty much sums up everything that makes this game great, from the amazingly beautiful skyways to the characters we can never forget to the bosses we dread fighting for the 100th time. Pirate101 will always have a place in my heart. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Squid Attack

Before the pirate's adventures ever began...

The squid

The ship sailed softly along the steady skyways of the night. There seemed to be no threat to the pirate and his wife. It was as calm as the night could be. "What will we do when we're done chasing down this scoundrel?" the pirate's wife asked him as he navigated the ship. She stood nearby, gazing out into the serene skyway. The pirate glanced at his wife and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I miss our child," She said. "In case you forgot we had one." She giggled. "You're always so busy with these pirate missions, running around and picking a fight with almost anyone. Don't you just want to settle down somewhere? I'm tired of leaving our daughter with the various friends we have around the spiral. Can't we raise her?"

"This is our last mission," he turned his gaze to his wife with a loving expression. "I promise." He turned his eyes back to the skyway and his wife shrieked. His eyes widened and let go of the navigation wheel. "Get down!" He ordered his wife. A giant suid had grabbed the hull of his ship and its tenticles were wrapped around the front end. He rushed forward, gripping his sword. The realization began to settle in as he eyed the size of the beast; this _was_ their last voyage. He turned a hopeless gaze back to his wife. _I won't let her die alone,_ he decide. He hurried back to her, her eyes meeting his, filled with desperation. He huddled down beside her, holding her close. "What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice filled with masked panic. He hugged her tightly.

"I've seen too many foolish sailors try to fight these monsters," He said, his voice cracking with emotion. "They never win."

"So, we're going to-"

"Shh," He interupted her. "Don't say it."

"But what about-"

"Shh, she'll be fine, our friends won't let us down." He said, doing his best to calm her even though it seemed all hope was gone. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said; the last words they would ever speak.

Hey there! So for my next four stories after this one, it will be all about the pirate's parents and their last minutes in the spiral. I know this is a little sad, but I really wanted to do something like this since I made a story about the different ways the pirate classes get arrested in the beginning of the game. I originally wanted to put all 5 of the ways the pirate gets orphaned into one chapter, but I didn't expect this one to be so long, so I think I will put them as individual chapters, but don't worry, the final chapter will make all the sad stories worth it! Thanks for reading and happy writing!


	11. Mutiny

Mutiny

It was a quiet night for the pirate and his wife, Jenny. They stayed below deck mapping out their next destination while their faithful crew navigated and worked the ship above. "We'll need to get through Mooshu to get to Marleybone," Jenny pointed out. "That'll be the quickest route."

"Aye," the pirate agreed. "Just hope he doesn't go anywhere else, or that bounty could be lost to us."

"We'll get 'im," his wife said. "I know we will."

"I wish I had yer faith." He said. She smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"Then I would have no place on this crew," she joked. They both looked up as an unexpected guest entered the quarters. The captain stood up straight and his face turned serious.

"Is there a problem on the ship?" He asked, concerned.

"No, captain." His crew member answered. "Well, not the problem your thinking of."

"And what would problem would that be?" The captain asked. His crew member pulled put his sword. The captain stared at him suspiciously. _What is this? A mutiny?_ His mind raced. _We have a child, surely they wouldn't do something knowing that._

"Captain, we, as a crew, had fun sailing with ye, but now we have ourselves a problem," as the crew member talked, more of the crew began to fill the room, their weapons drawn. "We need more gold."

"We can't give you any," Jenny said. "We have a son that we need to take care of."

"Maybe so, but if ye don't give us any, then he won't have parents." The crew member threatened his captain.

"You wouldn't," the captain said, shocked.

"We would." The crew member said and stepped forward, jabbing his sword in the captain's direction, but the captain dodged, grabbing his sword. Jenny grabbed hers, but to no avail. They were surrounded.

"How could you do this? You know we have a son," Jenny said desperately, hoping they would show mercy.

"So?" He said cruelly. "That doesn't change anything." The captain looked at his wife.

"I love you, Jenny." He told her, knowing it was the end.

"I love you too," she said, choking up and it was the end. The crew threw their captain and his wife overboard and they fell into oblivion.


	12. The Storm

The Storm

The pirate knew what he was doing when he steered his ship in the dark clouds. The storm hadn't seemed like such a big deal to him, in fact, it even seemed a little peaceful, but as he sailed farther into the storm, he realized the mistake he'd made. In the center was a huge, intimidating tornado that was sure to suck up his ship if he neared any closer. He was determined to not let that happen, especially with his wife aboard. She'd laid down in the captain's quarters for a nap, her mind filled with worry about their son who they left behind with a friend before sailing out onto the skyway. He gulped as he tried desperately to sail the ship away from the threatening tornado. _I can't let it take us away,_ he thought, understanding the peril that awaited them. _We have to live for our son._ As hard as he tried, the ship just wouldn't steer to the side, the wind was too strong. He looked over his shoulder at the captain's quarters. "Jenny!" He shouted for his wife, hoping that she would somehow hear him. _I can't leave the wheel, but I have to let her know, I have to see her before anything happens._ "Jenny!" He shouted even louder. Finally, his wife emerged, a questioning look on her face. She looked ahead at the tornado that foretold their doom. "Jenny, I'm sorry," the pirate said, his eyes pleading as they met hers. "I didn't think the storm would be this bad."

"Y-you can't get us out?" She asked, shock beginning to set in.

"No," he told her, choking up. "I can't and I'm sorry." She looked at him and hugged him where he stood.

"You have no reason to be sorry," She whispered. "Our son will know that we died doing the thing we love." She told him. "I'd have it no other way." She kissed him on the cheek. He let go of the wheel and it spun wildly. He turned to his wife, the ship rocking and swaying. He kissed in return.

"Our son will be taken care of," he told her. "I trust our friends with my life."

"As do I." She agreed hugging him tightly. The tornado pulled them in seconds later and they were swept away by the storm.


	13. Shipwrecked

Jenny sailed the ship through the skyway while her husband rested in the captain's quarters. She payed close attention to the sky ahead of her for the night made it hard to see and she could run into anything with the fog clouding her view. As she sailed, her mind wandered to thoughts of her daughter, sweet and innocent, still an infant. She smiled as she pictured her, all swaddled in her warm blanket, without a care in the world. I want to get back soon, she thought feeling a longing deep in her heart. She turned the wheel, thinking she was going through a clear path, but hitting the side of an island. she gasped as the ship thumped against the side of the island hard. Her husband emerged, feeling the shake of the ship and hearing the loud thud. "I hit the island, I couldn't see it," Jenny explained.  
"Keep sailing, I'll see what damage was done," he told her and headed to the hull of the ship. She steered the ship away and back onto the clear path. He hurried back to her, after seeing what was damaged. "We need to make it to a port, we'll be able to sail a little farther, but-" he was interrupted as the ship rammed into the side of another island, this time completely ruing their top deck. Jenny looked at him with wide eyes.  
"It's so hard to see out here!" She told him. He looked over at his nearly completely ruined ship.  
"There's no time to talk, if we don't get to a port soon we'll fall completely out of the sky!" He told her. She turned the navigation wheel, getting away from the island she ran into. As she turned, the ship began to tilt. "This isn't good," he said. It was too late. The ship flipped completely over and the entire thing fell out of the skyway.


	14. Blasted By The Armada

The pirate knew they were saiing through perilous skies. The Armada seemed to watch from all angles in Valencia and rightfully so, for it was their base. He was careful to stay out of sight, if they were seen they would either be captured or killed. So he sailed carefully, staying perfectly out of sight. He and his wife were trying to reach the stormgate to Marleybone and they were so close to it. He was lucky that no guards were currently patrolling the area. They sailed cautiously and steadily. His wife emerged from the captain's quarters minutes before they reached the stormgate. "Almost there," she said. "Just keep sailing, captain."

"Aye," the captain sighed nervously. They approached the stormgate and heard a loud erruption, like canon fire. The captain's heart stopped. His wife turned her gaze to see Armada ships coming closer and firing their canons. "We need to hurry," she told him. He faced the stormgate and sailed faster. He was almost there when, with a finally blast, his ship shook. They were hit and loosing flight quickly. He wasn't going to give up, however, he had a daughter waiting for him. He continued to sail for Marleybone, now sailing at full speed. The Armada continued to shoot at them and they hit the ship over and over. The captain was starting to lose hope, as he looked at the damage. He knew they wouldn't recover from this and it was confirmed when their ship began to fall from the sky. He turned to his wife. "I'm sorry," he told her.

"It isn't your fault, we risked it," she told him. "I love you and your daughter does too."

"I love you too, Jenny," he said his eyes filling with tears. They fell from the sky and their lives ended, leaving their daughter an orphan.


	15. Coming Home

The pirate's thoughts were on the picture he held in his hand. It was old and wore out by the years, but it depicted three people; a mother, a father, and a little baby boy, their son, who the mother held in her arms and both parents stared at with such adoration. The picture was the only thing he had of his parents, long gone, killed long ago, and he held the picture close to his heart hoping someday that his dream would come true. Some day, he would walk into the big captain's quarters in the sky in the ship made entirely of gold and there his parents would be and he would call to them. They would turn and they would all hug, a joyful, tearful embrace. He would see his parents again, the parents he never knew. He looked away from the picture and out onto the skyway. The beautiful setting sun of Cool Ranch made him smile. As he and his crew sailed through the skyway they saved from a heartless monster who sought to take over the spiral long ago, he knew his parents were smiling down on him. _I'm coming home,_ he thought. _I'm coming home._


End file.
